


Stolen Names and Stolen Hearts

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and silliness, M/M, and in fact loves it, barnes is not mad about it, barnes is soft for howard, howard is more possessive than zolf realized, new name new fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zolf is confused by what name Carter calls Barnes, but quickly realizes he doesn't really want to know.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Stolen Names and Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i am STOKED about getting a first name for Barnes, James fits and i love it. BUT I was sad about losing the HC of Joshua, luckily Flammen swooped in with the idea of Joshua being his middle name, and i headcanoned that so fast i got whiplash. So please enjoy.   
> Thank you to felineladyy for help with fleshing this out <3 best first mate on this ship.

“Hey Joshua, could you hand me my spare tools, there on the table? Thanks, can’t get this lock to budge, needs something with a little more finesse.”

Barnes smiled as he passed the small leather bag to Howard. He loved it when Howard called him Joshua, he was the only one who did. Mostly because he was one of the few people that knew James Barnes’ middle name, but really, as soon as Howard learned of it, he was so endeared and enamored with it, he just started using it. It made Barnes’ happy in a way he couldn’t accurately describe. 

“Joshua? I thought your name was James?”

Barnes and Howard both startled at Zolf’s voice from the doorway. Barnes was still amazed at how quietly Zolf could move with those magic metal legs of his. He’d need to suggest getting him a bell again for around the Inn, just so they could know where he was.

“It is. Joshua is… my middle name.” Barnes rested a hand on Howard’s forearm when he felt him bristle at the question, “Carter likes to call me that, when we’re alone.” 

Howard was a little possessive of the right? privilege? ability? to call Barnes by his middle name, which was one of the reasons why he generally only did while they were alone. Howard did not like to share. He stole Barnes’ middle name right along with his heart, and refused to share with anyone. 

Zolf just paused looking at them, “... Right. No problem. Barnes it is.” 

Barnes saw Zolf shake his head with a perplexed expression as he backed out of the room. 

“I think we confused him, Howie.” 

Barnes turned to face Howard at the touch on his chin, “Let him be confused. You’re  _ my _ Josh, and he can’t have you.” 

Barnes smiled as Howard leaned in for a kiss, “I don’t want to be anyone else’s but yours.” 

“Good, because I keep what’s  _ mine _ .” 

Howard never ended up getting back to his lockpicking, and Barnes was not upset about Zolf sparking Howard’s possessive side. It certainly made for a pleasant evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 400th fic posted to ao3!! and im so glad its carnes and barter. 
> 
> please feel free to stop by and say hello over on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
